


Roses

by efoist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia, Tudor Era
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: 這是我的故事。她說，聲音像開場演員清晰朗凜，也像吹過荒野橡樹的冽風，帶來陰沉欲雨的烏雲。你或許不喜歡它，但卻沒有拒絕它的餘地。它由你們的私欲和變幻莫測書寫，卻只能由我承受因果，所以我要留住講訴的權力，讓你們好好聽清楚，仔細琢磨當中的不公與遺憾，喜悅與驕傲。我的敘說會是隨心所欲，順著我的思緒決定而不是時間的流淌，這裡不容許你的打斷或是質疑。現在閉嘴，仔細聽。
Kudos: 2





	1. Act One．Henry VII（1599）

**Author's Note:**

> ．國擬是英子，含女扮男裝，很重要劃重點  
> ．速寫Tudors（都鐸王朝）的一篇

  
**Act One．Henry VII（1599）**

告訴我一個故事。羅莎琳一進門他便拉她坐下，撥開滿桌凌亂的羊皮紙，放下他所擁有最美的銀酒杯，傾注其中則是他最好的酒。

我是來督促你的進度，先生，不是你的僕人。她瞄他一眼，威爾毫不退縮，單膝跪落的態度虔誠。所以我懇求妳賜予靈感，請說一個故事，有關妳的故事。

我方才從西敏舊宮的某個小房間出來，就由那裡開始吧。羅莎琳雙手交疊，她與戲劇家相距一桌，由燒半的蠟燭和散亂的書卷隔開。房間的窗戶很小，很久沒人記起它了，包括英格蘭珍貴的陽光。狹長塵暗的光透進來，只照到褪色旗幟的尾端，那至少是亨利五世時留下的獅子鳶尾旗。

不。威爾又強調一聲不，有如羽毛筆落於錯字上的刺啞劃刮。戲劇開幕必須令人屏息，狂暴的風雨、華麗的王宮、可怕的女巫或驚心的決鬥，小房間完全不行，換個開頭吧。

羅莎琳抬頭，他們說那雙森綠眼睛會隨心情變色，幾代宮廷以前還流傳她是能夠改變型態的魔女，威爾卻覺得她是他見過最美妙的存在，傾吐的故事從古老的泉水滴落，等待化為墨水、聲音，以及戲劇。

這是我的故事。她說，聲音像開場演員清晰朗凜，也像吹過荒野橡樹的冽風，帶來陰沉欲雨的烏雲。你或許不喜歡它，但卻沒有拒絕它的餘地。它由你們的私欲和變幻莫測書寫，卻只能由我承受因果，所以我要留住講訴的權力，讓你們好好聽清楚，仔細琢磨當中的不公與遺憾，喜悅與驕傲。我的敘說會是隨心所欲，順著我的思緒決定而不是時間的流淌，這裡不容許你的打斷或是質疑。現在閉嘴，仔細聽。

  
我在哪裡停住了？對，亨利五世的陣舊旗幟，死氣沉沉地懸空而掛。我在上面練習弓箭。

你聽說過法蘭西戰爭裡令人恐懼的弓箭手嗎，先生？從一開始我便在其中，愛德華把我派入箭兵是因為他想不出別的安置地方，他絲毫沒有想過英格蘭的化身，他的目標只有一個，法蘭西斯手中的王冠。即使遭受忽略無視，那個也是我受之引誘並甘於逐求的獎品。

把箭搭上弓然後拉滿射出，再迅速換新箭，大概一個呼吸的節奏，英格蘭人自小便深諳此道，他們死後那些精湛技術變成我的，而我在戰場上徘徊到最後，由勝利的克雷西直至敗落的卡斯蒂隆。愛德華和亨利默許我穿著男裝，因為他們深信女人毫無用武之地。回想起來，貝德福公爵燒死一個穿男裝的法蘭西牧羊女，指控她為魔女和異端，卻在背後讓我以男裝和假名四處遊走，法蘭西斯一定知道這件事。

然而那時的我不在乎，甚至樂意任由他們利用。只要能夠在帶來勝利的英格蘭王面前獻上我的勝利，他們漫不經心的目光便會稍停於我身上，那些不知恭敬的士兵也一樣，而我竟然容許這樣的事，還暗自惋惜戰事的終結。

和平時代不需要弓箭手，王族的分裂內戰亦不需要國家擔任弓箭手，但那會如實反映於國家的精神和健康，每天我拖著虛弱軀體，苦澀地躲藏起來反覆練習，渾然不覺博斯沃戰場的號角在原野迴響。上帝從天堂俯視，已經決定英格蘭的王座屬誰。

也許我是知道的，即使完全與外面隔絕，英格蘭的記憶仍會流入我的體內，知更鳥低飛時瞥見的戰場風景，或是某個貴族在窗下讀信的片語呢喃。只是頹弱不起的狀態令我忿惱，我一直無法用箭將旗幟射穿，因而刻意忽略比記憶更為清晰的呼喚。

  
（當他走進來，我們會知道那是我們的君王。法蘭西斯告訴過我。）

  
妳沒聽見我的傳召嗎，英格蘭。亨利．都鐸進來時這樣說。法蘭西斯講得沒錯，我立刻知道了。

  
他托住下巴，繞著我來回幾圈，擺出一副沉思的模樣。我不耐煩地回盯他，不敬姿態輕易可見。他身後的侍臣卑微低著頭，沒有出聲斥正。

最後他跟我面對面，才緩慢開口：「妳得把頭髮留長，梳得貼服發亮。仕女們準備好蜜糖和乳膏，她們有辦法料理妳的皮膚。王宮的裁縫已經在等候，待妳稍後前去量身，他們會做出適合妳的裙服。」他看到我滲著冷汗的額頭。如果妳需要，醫師也供妳差遣。

「我不希望當一隻孔雀。」我的聲音沙啞沉鬱，因為壓低偽裝男聲太久了，也因為持續三十年的低燒和疼痛，或許那時候的我頭腦昏暈，意識忤逆。

「這就是妳的想法嗎？」亨利說，彷彿對我的回應感到驚奇，「我在法蘭西宮廷看見其他國家，他們都穿著體面談吐優雅，卻比孔雀有用多了。妳必須跟他們一樣，英格蘭。」

我說不願意像大廳裡展現的掛毯供人觀賞，請他給予我一份護衛工作，他沒有理會。為什麼妳會沒有名字呢？他低聲自言自語，一字一音彷如硝石擦出的星火，我的怒氣立刻燃燒揚高。

我當然擁有名字，英格蘭是我的名字，阿爾比恩是我的名字。我朝他大喊，塵封的久遠記憶沸騰而起，兄長揮劍朝我砍下忿忿嘶喊，說我不配使用白崖之境的美麗名字。刺穿胸傷的癒合部分隱隱作痛。

「妳沒有人類的名字，這使人們恐懼妳，他們時刻都記得妳並非人類。我不能讓妳就這樣坐在樞密院或國會，作為英格蘭的化身，妳要先融入人群。」亨利側過頭，淡然的嗓音不帶喜惡，離開之前他凝視我，帶著數百年來不曾見過的眼神。妳還需要學習禮儀，我會把妳拜託給伊莉莎白，她將好好教導妳。

他擁有一種我往後非常熟悉的氛圍，能夠讓周遭的人通通低頭安靜，並不由自主跟隨前往，用不著舉起一根指頭，那空氣似的無形特質在他家族裡流淌承傳。不必翻查族譜，只要瞥見相遇我便認得。然而在那一刻我不明白，只知道自己無從拒絕。我討厭任何束縛，仕女前來迎接時，發現氣惱無措的我踢翻了廳內所有椅子。

  
數個月後我被帶到他的面前，以他希望的姿態。留長的金髮罩於黑紗下，白皙雙手拉起合身紅裙，我向他輕輕屈膝，但沒有低頭，稱呼他為陛下時我確保他望見我的目光，而他微微頷首，嘴邊露出微笑。

「羅莎琳，這是妳的名字。」他贈予我紅玫瑰和白玫瑰，我把它們捧在手心胸前，像極貴族女士的肖像畫。他滿意了。

他大概只是即興想到，因為兩種玫瑰的含意，以及他跟伊莉莎白的婚姻，然後我就得到了這個名字。她輕輕搖晃手中的酒，倒影中的裸露金髮綴以珍珠。

羅莎琳是個美麗的名字。威爾說，他把腳挪到桌上，飛快在懷裡的羊皮紙上書寫什麼。我真希望在戲劇裡使用妳的名字。

想都別想。她朝威爾眨眼，薩瑟克的教堂在窗外傳來宵禁鐘聲。

  
備註：  
英法百年戰爭後，英格蘭陷入名為玫瑰戰爭（War of the Roses）的貴族內戰，最後由紅玫瑰象徵的蘭卡斯特家族（House of Lancaster）後裔亨利．都鐸奪得王位，亨利七世，他迎娶白玫瑰象徵的約克家族（House of York）伊莉莎白為王后。都鐸王朝的徽章結合了兩種玫瑰，象徵兩個家族的聯結。兩種玫瑰依然是英國兩個郡各自的代表花。


	2. Act Two．Henry VIII（1599）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 然後呢？威爾倒酒時問，那是他從樓下偷到剛釀好的麥酒。上次妳在角色出場後停住了，接下來應該是命運帶來的悲憤轉折。
> 
> 並沒有驚心駭人的轉折──上帝保佑，這可是真實發生的歷史──但也沒有什麼值得細說的，我渡過了一段平靜無浪的時光。羅莎琳挑眉（方才她聽到海明思說有個小木桶不見了），琥珀的酒液傳來麥芽甘香，她的指尖撫過清涼的銀杯底座。你應該專心聽才是，之前說過了，這個故事的敘說由我引領。然而假如你想聽驟變的命運的話，現在我將會竊取時間，你可以裝作渾然未覺。

  
**Act Two．Henry VIII（1599）**

  
然後呢？威爾倒酒時問，那是他從樓下偷到剛釀好的麥酒。上次妳在角色出場後停住了，接下來應該是命運帶來的悲憤轉折。

並沒有驚心駭人的轉折──上帝保佑，這可是真實發生的歷史──但也沒有什麼值得細說的，我渡過了一段平靜無浪的時光。羅莎琳挑眉（方才她聽到海明思說有個小木桶不見了），琥珀的酒液傳來麥芽甘香，她的指尖撫過清涼的銀杯底座。你應該專心聽才是，之前說過了，這個故事的敘說由我引領。然而假如你想聽驟變的命運的話，現在我將會竊取時間，你可以裝作渾然未覺。

若要把我的每秒每刻都記錄下來，想必耗盡英格蘭所有墨水也不到十分之一。所以別太貪婪了，戲劇家，你只能分享到我生命中的滄海一粟，所有人無一例外。

我坐在西敏宮的房間振筆書寫，火爐的火熊熊燃燒，亨利在門後的房間翻閱公文（以及帳簿，大家對他的印象都是如此）。不久以後，亞瑟會輕輕推門進來，他坐在我的對面，我們默默工作或看書。當他不再需要攀上木椅便能坐下的時候，我們會傾談他的功課，偶爾亞瑟教我書上學到的拉丁文，他朗讀的發音越來越準確了。後來亨利傳喚他進去，詢問他的學習以及朝政的意見。婚禮訂下日期的時候，我才發現他已經比我還高。亞瑟拿著凱薩琳的親筆書信，溫柔腼腆地笑起來。

然後，就再也沒有以後了。亞瑟不會再踏進房間，國王傳召的王子換成亨利，他坐在亞瑟坐過的木椅直視前方，英俊的臉上面無表情，我們沒有交談。房間裡傳來日漸增多的斥責和勸說聲，最後也化為空無一人的寂靜。

火爐的火不再那麼暖和，一點一點染上抹不掉的灰塵，裡面的房間再度傳來熱暖，而且有更多年輕的貴族青年來回出入，嘻笑喧鬧直到深夜，他們經過我時稍停行禮，但房間內的年輕嗓音會催促他們。我書桌上的羊皮紙逐點減少，後來被挪離至王宮另一邊，沃爾西樞機主教（Cardinal Wolsey）說他感到抱歉，我在臉上掛起溫順的淺笑，表示沒有關係。

  
唯獨一件事。不，由這件事開始，往後所有事都變得重要。

  
「陛下，我認為沒這必要。」

從屈膝禮起來，我的雙手撘在裙前，直接面對久違傳喚我的國王。寬闊大廳上只有我倆，我覺得自己應能暢所欲言，然而舌上躍動的只有亨利習慣的討好與奉承。陛下，我是否認同您為英格蘭國教不可動搖之首，根本不需要任何考證。您是我侍奉的國王陛下，我的忠誠絕對不變。

「既然如此，發誓承認我的嶄新身份，對妳應該毫無分別，除了感到由衷的欣喜之外──」

我沉默著。摩爾爵士（Moore）。我記起那位冠以叛國罪名囚禁的固執爵士，因為他拒絕發誓效忠。摩爾爵士在信仰和國王的友誼之間做出選擇，並坦然承受代價。在他以後，這個國家再也沒有人膽敢擋礙亨利與羅馬教廷的分離，以及－－亨利最渴望的婚姻掌控權。我熟知國王的性格，只要摘得結果，過程的血腥皆可無視。但這一切是為了什麼？

「──這都是為了英格蘭，妳將會擁有世上其他國家沒有的權力和財富，而且都在妳的掌控之下。」

我謙卑地低頭：「至尊法案裡面所書寫的無上權力，一切只屬於您和您的繼承人，只等陛下您將之收納其中。」

「我還有什麼選擇。」王座上的亨利低哼一聲，這個討不到心愛之物時的習慣他依然留住，「上帝不願意藉由凱薩琳賜予我一個兒子，因為這段婚姻從開始便是罪惡，而教宗卻不肯宣判它的無效。為了英格蘭的未來，逼不得已我才這樣做。」

……您還有瑪麗女士和伊莉莎白公主，她們都是令您引以為傲的繼承人選。

「她們是女人。」他龐大的體型投下一個冷酷陰影，將我包覆擋住，「女人登上王位只會為國家帶來分裂，妳想必還記得瑪蒂爾達（Matilda）惹來的禍端？」

我抿唇，告誡自己聽話順從，反正早已過了可以教導他的年紀。我本該安靜不語，但嘴巴卻自己動了起來。

  
守在門外的克倫威爾（Cromwell）慌張地跑進來，他聽見了亨利動怒的咆哮。求求您，我的祖國，羅莎琳閣下。他半攙半拉把我帶出去，而黑髮的王后立刻進去安撫國王。請不要在這個時候激怒陛下，他已經被摩爾爵士的事弄得非常煩心。

就是你們在縱容他。我咬著牙低語，渾身冰冷發顫中穩好身軀，我的憤怒絲毫不比亨利的來得溫和易馴，一向沉穩的克倫威爾只能縮首承受我的責難。你們這群人為了一己之利，只要他渴望的就急不及待衝上前討好奉承，完全罔顧後果和下場。

有些東西一旦投出就無法扭轉，就像決心與羅馬教廷決裂的法案，有些說話一旦出口便將腐毀一切，就似亨利和我。當時他扭曲臉容朝我吼叫，他父親掌控他人的氛圍以狂怒姿態爆發，同樣忿憤難平的我滿身抖動但昂首而立，他說身為女人就該以女人而活，別妄想會有取代男人的機會。他要褫奪我在宮中的一切名號和權力，因為他才是王宮唯一的掌權者，即使國家化身也不能僭越本份。然後他叫我滾出大廳。

威爾露出無法言語的表情，而他確實半晌發不出聲音，麥酒滑過喉間後才找回他需要的文句。亨利陛下真的這樣做了？

當然，他總是說到做到。羅莎琳沉靜的臉容不曾變化，回憶的綠眼眸甚至彷彿泛起溫柔的光。我回到居所時，仕女便告訴我明早得動身前往哈特菲爾德，瑪麗和伊莉莎白就住在那裡。亨利的意思非常明確。

但我不打算就此屈服。她們為我借來剪刀和衣服，那夜我把頭髮剪短，如同百多年前在法蘭西舉弓迎戰的模樣。第二天我穿上貴族的男裝服大步走入國會，貴族和議員都看向我，於是我停下腳步。

亞瑟．柯克蘭，百年之後再次恭候您們的差遣。我脫下帽子行禮，聲線模仿青年維妙維肖。他們甚至在背後傳言我擁有魔法，能夠隨心所欲轉換形態。坎特伯雷大主教替我向國王求情，說上帝派予國家化身到王宮，就是為了彰顯一位君主無可動搖的王權。亨利不甘不願地同意，但我確信他聽得滿心飄飄然。

太精采了。威爾讚嘆不已。一個人盡皆知仍然精彩的戲法，而且他們還繼續陷入其中。

羅莎琳仰頭，窗沿的蠟燭一排延開，有些早已熄滅，有些燒剩一半，還有些剛剛點燃。我維持著亞瑟．柯克蘭的身份，在西敏宮裡見證女士們的升騰和殞落。我看見凱薩琳以西班牙公主的身份風光航行而來，帶著悲憤羞辱離開；讓亨利神魂顛倒的安妮，現在長眠於倫敦塔的無名墳墓；溫順拘禮的珍誕下最渴求的王子，她的生命火光卻也消逝得最快；來自克里維斯的安妮最初受到百般留難，離宮隱居後才尋得寧靜；年輕活潑的凱薩琳像極她的表親安妮，難逃命喪斧頭的下場；帕爾家的凱薩琳聰慧體貼，因亨利的早死免於一難。她們在王宮拖著優美裙襬來來回回，最後僅剩兩位存活下來。然而宮廷的男人會比女士們幸運嗎，我在旁側觀看，躍升的那些名字不少會落到另一張名單上，從來沒人能夠笑到最後。

現在的妳不必考慮這些了。威爾提醒她。時間已經撥歸原位，他們回到薩瑟克的小劇場。

是的。羅莎琳說，她以手指按熄面前的蠟燭。這是意料之外的結果。

備註：  
亨利七世的長子取名亞瑟，跟阿拉貢的凱瑟琳（Catherine of Aragon）結婚不久後病逝。凱瑟琳堅稱他們沒有圓房故此婚姻無效，經由教宗批准她改嫁亨利八世。後來亨利八世以這個點質疑凱瑟琳的清白，以宣佈他跟凱瑟琳的婚姻無效。  
瑪蒂爾達為英格蘭亨利一世的女兒，被他指名為繼承人，瑪蒂爾達的表兄史提芬篡位引發內戰，最後史提芬指名瑪蒂爾達的兒子做繼承人，也就是亨利二世。  
亨利八世幾名重要大臣都被他判以重罪或處決，包括沃爾西樞機主教（前往倫敦接受審訊的途中病死）、摩爾爵士（《烏托邦》作者）和克倫威爾。  



	3. Act III．Edward VI, Mary I, Elizabeth I（1604）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我們翻開時間的圖騰，歷史總由過失和巧合交織編成，然後我們順著錯誤和意外的線段流淌而下。各種煞費心神的準備，都比不上一瞬閃現的靈潮、衝動或命運，一個未曾預料的結果成真，本該實行的結局融於空氣。
> 
> 就像戲劇。威爾說，他朝她露出狡猾微笑，羽毛筆擱在紙上。世界是一個舞台，所有男女皆是演員。

**Act III．Edward VI, Mary I, Elizabeth I（1604）**

  
我們翻開時間的圖騰，歷史總由過失和巧合交織編成，然後我們順著錯誤和意外的線段流淌而下。各種煞費心神的準備，都比不上一瞬閃現的靈潮、衝動或命運，一個未曾預料的結果成真，本該實行的結局融於空氣。

就像戲劇。威爾說，他朝她露出狡猾微笑，羽毛筆擱在紙上。世界是一個舞台，所有男女皆是演員。

而他們各有其離場與入場。羅莎琳點頭。你的文字藏著智慧，先生，比樞密院的大臣更懂世情真理。

護國公薩默塞特公爵的離場是必然的，只是時間的問題罷了，樞密院成員竊竊私語，他們討論失敗的戰事與宗教改革，還有空虛的國庫，以及護國公依舊滿漲的自大和奢華的宮殿，緩緩靠近的影子伺機而動，指揮樞密院群起反抗。低飛的烏鴉捎來變化氣息，我以為將會是一場慣常的桌上血餐，號令斧頭下砍的人卻意想不到。

愛德華穿著睡袍，看向舅父的視線冰冷，他質問薩默塞特公爵連夜把他帶走的原因，十二歲男孩的聲線敲懾溫莎堡的石牆，聽來驟然長成大人。

國王拒絕繼續飾演無力的幼王，他要拿回本屬於他的權力。

敗露一瞬慌亂的薩默塞特公爵猛然扭曲指頭，我自黑暗躍出擋在愛德華面前拔劍，直指向他。尖銳劍上溢出了燭光，他的頸項彷彿被光劃開一痕，薩默塞特公爵倒著腳步退下，從此沉入陰暗，影子正在等待他。

「到最後我只能相信你，亞瑟閣下。你會守護我，讓我完成上帝指派的無上工作。」國王說，他的目光鐵硬如石，十足他的父親。我親吻他的手，把他抱入懷裡安撫的溫柔情感如煙消散，那一刻開始他成為我該侍奉的愛德華國王。

  
（那一刻我也想起了亞瑟，那個活不過十六歲的王子。儼如預兆。）

  
後來我常常思考，當時四年後的事本該不會發生，愛德華明明那麼健康。接著我也想到，亨利本來亦不會繼承王位，亞瑟一直是壯健的王子。許多個未來曾經即可碰觸，它們會是跟如今完全不同的世界。

而我們留在現在，有時候，那些世界看來這麼美好。

  
仕女剛好接住我被拉走時失手掉倒的酒杯，瑪麗正在專心跟菲力交談，兩人的手在椅柄上交疊，她看來沉醉於快樂之中，因而錯過我望向她的急切眼神。安東尼奧將我的手夾緊困住，逐步拖向跳舞的空地。

「我覺得我們應該跳一曲，為了我們兩國的婚姻。」他的笑容看來誠心真意，搭上腰際的手輕柔貼在我的裙後，相握的手卻彷彿要掐碎我的指尖。我聽見背後的貴族女士輕聲嘆息，明亮燭火下西班牙的化身看來俊美翩翩，我壓抑回頭瞪視她們的衝動。

還有及時阻止駭人的禍害和陰謀，上帝終究眷顧著妳呢，英格蘭。舉手轉身時他在我耳畔說道，安東尼奧正在嘲笑愛德華，以及他死前策劃的計謀，因此我別過頭沉默不語，這件事與其後果依然讓我哀傷痛苦不已。可憐的珍，被捲進這對姊弟因宗教而起的狂熱敵抗，她被推上王位也被送到行刑石前，只因為她流著都鐸的血。還有伊莉莎白，不知道她現在過得怎樣。

我心不在焉和應舞步，久違換上的寬裙和女步令行動稍微遲緩，安東尼奧猛然捉住我旋轉的力度毫不留情，舞曲越來越快，周遭一切都在升騰。

「哎，妳應該高興才對，瑪麗過了這麼久才得到她應得的幸福。妳看看現在的她，一位王后必須伴隨她的國王才算完滿。」安東尼奧托起我時仔細凝視一眼，然後瞇起眼眸微笑。他的話卻讓我想起愛德華的話，一位女士必須跟隨一位丈夫才會完滿。女士無力獨自管治，她們只能將王位傳給子裔。愛德華費力在羊皮紙上划劃。英格蘭的王位絕不傳給我的私生女姊姊。

「我的確為她感到喜悅，但我不認同你的話，安東尼奧。」與他緊緊扣手，這次我藉由他躍上半空，安東尼奧的手環緊我的腰，在這刻顯得溫熱可靠，「你也別妄想英格蘭會成為哈布斯堡的附庸，菲力的權力只能伴隨瑪麗，他一人無法命令英格蘭。」

他笑得開懷燦爛，我們繼續旋轉跳舞直到樂曲停奏。低頭拉裙時我壓下喘息，安東尼奧突然探身服前。

你們這座島的雨有多大呢？能夠淋去火源嗎？他的笑容依舊，翠綠眼睛灼灼發亮。上帝的審判將要來到英格蘭了，祂會把祂遭受驅逐的榮耀復歸原位，祂向異端落下的制裁大火無法熄滅。羅莎琳，請妳當心呀。

人生如戲。靠在椅背的威爾感嘆。戲劇世界一點也不誇張，密謀、叛變、家族相殘，戲劇根本是現實的倒映。

只差在我們沒有那麼漂亮的文藻句語，也沒有觀眾會為我們流淚。羅莎琳嘴角透著淡笑。剩餘不多了，讓我說到最後吧。

妳覺得如何，羅莎。伊莉莎白從對面的椅子問我，窗外的雨停了，灰濛日光下她的新裙金線閃閃爍亮，像新雪在陽光中的晶粉。

「至尊法案。」我複誦那份名字一致的草稿，它在舌尖上滑動，比之前自然悅耳，像飄盪已久的種子終於找到落地，這次將會長久而安穩，我莫名有這直覺。

以及單一法案。我抬起眼眸，她解釋在新事物保留舊事物，為舊事物換上新名字，會讓農村生活的平民在疑異裡尋到安心，這是這部法案的意義，她為他們而寫。至於剩餘的偏執少數。

「我沒興趣窺看男人的靈魂，讓他們把那些話統統留給自己，只要他們別來挑戰我的地位和我的教會。」也別逼我結婚，她補上一句，朝我俏皮眨眼。我應該告誡她保持女王的姿態。

「但願它們在國會毫無阻礙。」我嘆一口氣，把草稿疊好。

我倏然記起，這一切煩惱的源由都因為眼前的年輕女王，她的誕生宣告了英格蘭往後的分裂。她父親為了私欲而開始的問題，她弟弟和姊姊為了信仰而深化的問題，現在將由她親手完結，為了安寧。這是個完美的圓，歷史和命運偶爾也會編織優美的圖案。

羅莎。伊莉莎白停下腳步呼喚我，我疾步後隨跟上，與她並肩同行。

  
接下來的，威廉，就是你所熟知的歷史了。

  
我回到西敏舊宮的小房間，亨利五世的獅子鳶尾旗依然垂掛半空，房間留住百年前的氣味，由塵灰封密。

我把箭搭上弓然後拉滿射出，這一次，箭尖刺穿了旗幟。

空氣甦醒，躍動起來。


End file.
